deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Battlefan237/DIO VS Diavolo
Seriously, the Joestar family is located in a bizarre universe filled with stands that grant mankind the ability to reach the ultimate physical summit, where time can be conquered and manipulated. And unfortunately, this ability is kept in hands of evil ones. Today we pick two of the most iconic time manipulator in Jojo series and offer them a chance to face off. Dio Brando , the vampiric incarnation of bottomless evilness who holds a grudge against the Joestar family and will never quit until the last breed of Joestar is cleared from our universe. Diavolo, the Passione mafia boss with personality disorder who corrupted the whole Italy and eliminate anyone that knows his true identity to wipe out all the traces of his past. Both of these men are ruthless evil-doers, master planners and time manipulators, when they engage in a duel to death, who will stand out and reach the ultimate summit ? DIO Dio Brando was raised in a London slump, where his dad's abusive and alcoholic behaviors and treatments resulted in his greediness and twisted persona. Later he was adopted by the Joestar Family. He took it as a chance to become wealthy and powerful. He constantly taunted and tricked Jonathan Joestar, the family son, in an attempt to further his own plots. Seven years down the line Dio attempted to poison his adopted father in order to gain the Joestar estate for himself, planning to kill Jonathan with a mysterious stone mask which he had been researching. Testing the mask on a random man he found that rather than killing him it instead turned him into a vampire who almost killed him, but he was saved by the sun rising and turning the man to dust. On his return to the Joestar mansion he was confronted by Jonathan who had found out about his plot and had alerted the police who were ready and waiting to arrest him. Cornered and left with nothing to lose Dio wore and activated the stone mask, turning himself into a vampire. After several battles with Jonathan and others, he was sent to the bottom of Atlantic Ocean by a dying Jonathan whose dead body also sank into the sea. However, decades later, Dio resurrected himself by connecting his head to Jonathan's body and somehow ended up in Egypt, where he met an old lady named Enya, who was in possession of the bow and arrow, which granted him a stand that could stop time named the World. Now with his powers updated, DIO is ready to face any opponents. Weapons The World A humanoid Stand, The World is tall and has a very muscular build. It wears a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by about half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front; somewhat similar to the Red Crown of Lower Egypt. It wears small, simple twin diving cylinders on its back, connecting via short, twin ridged cables to the rear of its mask; perhaps secured by thick, ridged or puffered straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front. The back of both its hands bear the shape of a simple clock face. Its chin, the base of its abdomen, its crotch and its knees are topped by heart shapes. Plates on its shins, its footwear bears curved, sharply pointed toes, similar to those of DIO's outfit in Part 3. It's revealed in DIO's notebook that he intended to engrave 14 words on his Stand to remember them, although it's unknown if he actually does so before his death. (From JJBA wikia). The world has several abilities. *Superhuman strength/speed/accuracy : The World can punch through a man with ease, and can catch up with the extreme speed of Jotaro's stand Star Platium. *Stopping the time : The World's key power is its ability to stop time, allowing only itself, DIO and anyone with the same power, to act within the duration of stopped time. In the stopped time, DIO can move himself and any object he touches, allowing him to strike his defenseless enemies, move to a superior position, and toy with his victims. The objects DIO potentially throw can momentarily move in the stopped time before stopping, thus a flurry of thrown knives could fly for several meters before stopping near Jotaro. It is notable that DIO needs to consciously think of toggling the time stop, surprise attacks can prevent him from stopping time. Because of DIO's weakened state during Part 3, this ability only works for up to 5 seconds in DIO's frame of reference before time flows again. However, also due to DIO's immortality, the duration of stopped time increases as DIO becomes more accustomed to The World and the scar around his neck heals, reaching a seen maximum of nine seconds towards the end of Part 3. However, had he not died, the period during for which DIO could have stopped time would have continued to grow(From JJBA wikia). Other Weapons *Throwing Knives : DIO carries at least 15 or more throwing knives with him. *Vampiric Abilities : Being a Vampire, Dio has superhuman strength, endurance, agility and regenerating ability. However heavy blows to brain or heart can also harm him and reduce his regenarting speed, or even kill him,while consuming fresh human blood can temporarily power him up. DIO's Followers that will be present during this fight *Vanilla Ice (Cool Ice) : A psychopath who also has vampiric powers. His stand Cream entitled him the power to consume people into other dimentions by biting them into the jaws of the stand. The stand is a short range one. *Enya the Hag : The lady who taught Dio how to make use of his stand properly. She also has a stand named Justice, which comes in the form of a mist and can create zombies from dead corpsesthat are at Enya's command. It can also cause delusion in limited area. Dio_Brando.jpg|Dio Brando with his stand The World maxresdefault.jpg|Dio throwing his knives Justice_with_Enya.png|Enya with Justice kirakirakira.jpg|Ice (hiding inside the jaws) with Cream Diavolo Diavolo is the main antagonist of Vento Aureo, which is the part five story arc of '' Jojo's Bizarre Adventures.'' The founder of the Arrows, Diavolo is responsible for the proliferation of Stand Users in the world, and as the "Boss" of Italy's most powerful gang Passione, which corrupts Naples and possibly the whole Italy by dealing drugs in the streets, he is Giorno Giovanna and Bruno Bucciarati's superior and greatest enemy. He is the father of Trish Una, and commands Bucciarati's Gang to bring her to him whilst keeping her safe from the traitorous La Squadra di Esecuzione. Diavolo possesses another personality named Vinegar Doppio, who is taken by Diavolo as his right-hand man . Ever since engaging in organized crimes, Diavolo had been dedicating himself to wiping out all the traces of his pasts so that no one would know his true identity. He had never revealed his identity to anyone, not even his subordinates, who he contacted with by using anonymous addresses, public phones and email accounts. As with many of JJBA's main antagonists, Diavolo's stand grants him the ability to manipulate time by deleting certain amounts of upcoming seconds. Weapons King Crimson King Crimson is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Diavolo's, but tends to look much bigger and taller. Its body is covered by a raised diagonal grid; save for its face, neck, shoulder guards, elbows, hands, abdomen, crotch, knees and feet/footwear. Its eyes comprise sharp orifices of a steep inward slant; from which emerge small, round fish-like eyes that have the same fragmented pupils that Diavolo himself has. Its crown is flat; and from its forehead emerges a raised level that bears a smaller, oval face of the same expression. In earlier depictions, there were two raised levels. It constantly bares its teeth through a small mouth. Epitaph is the second face on King Crimson's forehead, sometimes duplicated in the same position on Doppio's forehead. It creates images on the inside of its user's hair, and as such whenever active, Doppio's bangs or Diavolo's hair is pulled forward and floats, allowing the user to look in. Its design is inspired by the character George, from the 1990 science fiction film Total Recall, who had a second face on his chest. King Crimson has several abilities. *Superhuman strength/speed/accuracy : King Crimson can also punch through a man with ease, and has been shown to maintain various superhuman features on several occasions. *Erasing the time : King Crimson's signature ability is to erase a given time frame lasting up to 10 seconds, starting from the instant the ability is activated. "During" this erased time frame, most people carry on their activities unconsciously and phenomenons like flying bullets continue normally. However, because the timeframe in which these actions would have happened is erased, the events do not exist per se and don't have lasting consequences. People won't remember anything that happened within the erased time nor will the phenomenons cause other events (as such flying bullets will appear to have passed through people without actually hurting them). When time appears again, people will suddenly find themselves in the situation they are supposed to be as if nothing unusual happened during the erased time frame. If someone will displace themself, so that their present self could see their future self, the time erasure can make a victim briefly see their double before finding themselves in the future position. On the other hand, Diavolo remains fully conscious during the erased time and only he can readjust his actions. Diavolo sees the erased time as a void filled with juxtapositions of what would have happened during this period in a fashion akin to Nude Descending a Staircase, allowing him to think out the next best action (for instance, when Bruno Bucciarati tried to punch Diavolo during the erased time, Diavolo saw Bruno's superimposed positions during his punch). (From JJBA wikia) *Prediction : From up to ten seconds, Epitaph gives Diavolo and Doppio the ability to see into the future, usually represented as images on the inside of their bangs. Other weapons *Diavolo was never shown with other tools, except one time Doppio made use of a pair of scissors. So it can be assumed that Diavolo at least carry a few daggers or knives with him. ( useless) *Disguise (sort of) : Diavolo prefers to appear in his Doppio personality with his outlook and manners changed into a normal and mild-manner teenager. This personality communicates with Diavolo personality by taking random objects around as phones and talking to himself through the object. The relationship between Diavolo and Doppio is tricky and hard to understand. In a word, this two are the exact same person sharing the same body. When the personality switches between these two, the appearance and the manner of the person changes. This provides Diavolo the ability to approach enemies without being suspected. Diavolo's guards that will be present during this fight *Cioccolata : A sadistic ex-surgeon, Cioccolata was hired by Diavolo as one of his guard squard members. Cioccolata has a stand named Green Day which allows him to manipulate germs and moles that can rot and destroy the flesh of every form of living things it encountered (people, plants, animals and even stands), killing targets in minutes. It is a wide range stand that can affect a vast city block or a harbor, but it can only attack targets that are present in areas with low altitude. Thus, climbing higher or staying out of the infected region will dodge the attack. The speed of the rotting procedure can be enhance when Cioccolata's mode is high. Cioccolata also uses the germs to block the blood from leaking out of his body when hurt, allowing him to fight even when his body gets dismembered. *Secco: Cioccolata's human pet. He has a stand named Oasis which covered his skin like clothes. It enhances his physicality, agility and speed, as well as allowing him to travel through ground and soften the groud, making things sink into it and get infected with Cioccolata's germs. Diavolo_and_king_crimson_by_luciano6254-d71vmah.png|Diavolo with King Crimson doppio.jpg|Doppio, Diavolo's another personality alter-ego 1449773484206.jpg|Cioccolata and Secco vinegar_doppio_by_kay_jay97-d82692y.jpg|Doppio communicates with the Diavolo personality X-factors ( DIO-Diavolo) *Physicality: 95-80. Diavolo's physicality is certainly peak human, but DIO is a vampire, so he's much stronger than Diavolo. *Stealth: 40-90. Dio tends to catch attention by covering his body with flames and shouting out , while Diavolo blends himself in with the crowd by covering himself with the Doppio appearance. Even highly trained assassins find it hard to tell Doppio out as Diavolo. *Intelligence and Creative: 75-85. DIO is certainly smart, but he tends to use his charm and brute force to overwhelm and control his allies and enemies, while Diavolo is the man behind a mafia that corrupted the whole Italy, and he had done a great job keeping the mafia running smoothly and successfully without revealing his identity. And in actual battles, Dio tends to MUDAMUDAMUDA himself against Jotaro while Diavolo thinks more and finds out some creative ways to make use of his stand. *Brutality:90-80. DIO takes human as bread and spares no remorse over human life, while Diavolo is only brutal to those who bertrays the Passione and those who wants to find out his true identity. Battle SPW Fondation HQ Jotaro Kujo went into his office as usual in his normal white outfit. Before settling himself at his desk, he turned on the TV set to check the morning news. "Major chaos ensued the terrorist attack in the city of Cagliari as local authority attempted to clear the streets....." Went the CNN. Then the screen cut to a live-broadcast in the city of Cagliari , where car ruins , fractured shelves, burning boards and countless censored deadbodies filled the avenue. Hell, even parts of a helicopter can be spotted in a square. "148 people have been confirmed dead, while hundreds of others are still suffering from severe burns and infection. The Italian government has sent a team of specialists to find out the unknown chemical weapon used in the attack. " "Some people claims that they've suffered delusions during their exposure to the chemical weapon, but they weren't even hurt..." "No suspects have been found out, and no terrorist groups have yet claimed responsible for the attack..." "A helicopter was spotted by eyewitnesses around the city during the attack, some claimed witnessing someone waving a camera out of the aircraft..." "Good grief......" Sighed Jotaro as an SPW agent opened the door. "Watching the news ?" The agent handed a pile of documents to Jotaro as began to explain." The Italian government has contacted us in secret to seek for cooperation. The tragedy last night was not a regular terrorist attack..." "Then what ?" "The work of enemy stand users......" "Yare yare daze, I should've expected this kind of answer." Sighed Jotaro as he unfolded the documents, which featured a tape containing footages filmed by street cams during the attack, in which several people dining in the yard of a local restaurant were rotted into ashes in sheer seconds, while another one showed a few cars and ambulances sinking into the road which apparently had somehow transformed into marshy ground, where a man was swimming at a high speed. "So this is the stand user ? He has some unique ability." Said Jotaro in despise as he went through other photos featured in the files. Suddenly, he paused in shock as a photo of a man with blonde hair covered with flame appeared. "The Italian government has learnt the danger of this man, and is seeking our help to find him out and defeat him, due to the fact that this man is supposed to be defeated by....one of out scientists,to which I'm referring to you....in the 80s !" "DIO......" Jotaro teared the photo apart as his fist tightened in rage...Kakyoin, Avdol,Iggy......So many of his friends had been butchered by this man and his followers. And what happened to Jean Pierre ? Memories of that legendary fifty days flashed back in his mind as worries of his grandpa bumped out. "How did this happen ? Dial my grandfather, and make sure he's secured by our agents before we start to do our job. " "We've already sent armed bodyguards and stand users to protect him, you can take your worries off. Now Mr. Kujo, please follow me to the conference room where the Italian PM has been waiting for a while." ....... An abandoned basement, Rome Dio Brando rested in silence, waiting for the descendant of the night. It had been a few weeks since he encountered a man named Funny Valentine who claimed himself to be the president of United States and sent him back into his original dimension by using his stand. "Mr.Brando. Considering we're both trapped in this dimension of death, and share the enemy from the same breed.Let's make a deal. My stand can reach any other dimensions except my own, even with the help of theses corpse parts. So I will send you and your followers back to your dimension, but you must help he collect those arrows we talked about before . After you get all those arrows, I'll reach Pucci to collect them, after which I'll combine them with my corpse part, so that you and your followers can go to your heaven with the help of it , while I'll be getting back to my dimension and picking up the first napkin by using the arrow to enhance my D4C. However, be careful, because when one dies, he'll go to the dimension where we are at present, but when one dies twice, he'll go to another paradox which can't be reached by my D4C. " "Fine, Mr.Valentine. " DIO agreed to make the deal, while plotting to kill Valentine after the combination. "My lord, my sources have figured out the location of all the missing arrows. Our first port of call will be Sardinia, where an arrow is being kept by local Mafia named Passione. " Darby told him in confidence,"But my lord, please take cautious because rumor has it that the Passione Mafia consists of many powerful stand users, and the identity of its boss has never been revealed. " And he did watch out for those Stand users, but he still lost two of his most loyal and helpful agents last night . While they were approaching the house where the arrow had been supposed to be kept, two stand users attacked them in a helicopter. The first one was pretty easy, Enya simply stunned him in the back and forced him to crash into a statue as he swam across the road which he had turned into marshes. However, the second one was not that weak, and had been using his stand without being noticed. Shortly after Enya killed the swimming weirdo, she found her skin and fleshes rotting away at a fast pace, killing her in seconds. All the other living beings were all affected by the molds and killed in instant, with the exception of Ice and himself, whose vampire skins slowed down the speed of the germs. Ice jumped up to high ground , where mthe germs effect was defected for some unknown reasons and reached straight for the helicopter , biting the head of that laughing maniac off with his cream. As soon as that man was killed, the molds stopped, but the true battle began. Fluttered by the molds and the sinking street, people had already started to run away at random directions. However, DIO sensed something out of ordinary : Although most people were trying to escape from the scene, one particular teenager with red hair was running towards the way led to the destroyed helicopter. "Get him, Ice." Ordered DIO . What he didn't foresee was that the teenager was the people they'd been seeking for, the boss of the Passione Mafia, and the ex-owner of the house where the arrow was supposed to be kept. Ice rushed to the scene immediately, only to find the teenager in a rather weird state : He was holding a frog, rubbing it on his cheek and whispering towards its stomach as if the frog had been a cell phone. "Ringringringringringring.... Boss, is that you ? Those intruders have defeated Cioccolata and Secco, what should I do now ?" Went the teenager as Ice lifted him up and tossed him to the ground. "Arrrrr !" Screamed the teenager in fear, " Please, don't kill me ! I'm just a by-passer..." "Heh," Mocked Ice, "That is a crappy excuse. Now before you are fed into my cream dimension, answer my question : What is your relation with these two on the helicopter, and what's your business around here ?" "I...I..Ringring-a-ling-a-ling....Boss, I'm captured, please tell me what should I do, please !!" The teenager picked up a bar of brick and started whispering once again. "Damn, what's the hell is wrong with this kid ? DIO Sama, you might come here and check--" Before Ice could finish his line, the teenager tossed the brick towards his head, resulting in a short-term dizziness before Ice lifted him up and punched him in the stomach. For unspecified reasons, the teen managed to dodge the punch as if he had predicted it. "Damn, you stupid scum..." Ice was about to punched the teen in the head when he found the teen's face became twisted. "No matter who you are and what your goals have been , you people have been trying to investigate me, invetigate my past in the last few weeks. " The boy's face twisted and reformed into a grown man's, as he took off his shirt, revealing a muscular body. Before Ice could react, a red stand bumped out and punched him in the stomach , causing him to fall back. "Every one who witnessed my true form and my King Crimsons have been wiped from this planet. " Smirked Diavolo as he stood up. "And you'll also be wiped out very soon !" Shouted DIO, who took out a dozen of knives from his pocket and threw them towards Diavolo. "King Crimson. Delete the time." Whispered Diavolo. Too Dio's astonishment, none of the knives hit the supposed target. "Your skill is impressive, but it's no match for my king Crim---!" Ice grabbed the man from the back . "I'll finish him, my lord !" Ice turned into his cream form. "Sadly, I've predicted this ." Grinned Diavolo as he once against activated his stand. Vanilla Ice found his cream biting into the ground below. Confused, he looked up to see King Crimson wielding a large barrel of gasoline taken from the truck beside. The Stand smashed the gasoline barrel towards cream, crashing it backwards into a burning van, leading to a huge explosion. The psychopath roared , unleashing his excruciating pain as the explosion teared him into tiny pieces, dysfunctioning his brain eternally, burning his head into ashes. "Now it's your turn--let me see what' you gonna do.....I see, attempting to punch me through the stomach. " DIO, who had already set off the string of punches, found himself punching the fences behind Diavolo. "Impossible, how did you manage to do that ?" "My stand King Crimson can predict what's coming. " "Intriguing ability." DIO laughed, as he used the world to freeze the time. Diavolo's prediction footage showed him the devastating scene in which he was punched repeatedly by the world, without making a single move to avoid. "Wait , what the--?" Diavolo found his body frozen, as he desperately attempted to move, DIO thrust towards him, followed by that long string of 'mudamudamudamudamuda !'. When time went on once again, DIO discarded Diavolo's distorted corpse into a flame, and walked into the house, where he found no trace of arrow. Little did he know that the arrow was carried by the exact man he just tossed into the flames. "I need to collect more information before phasing in my next step." Thought DIO as he reviewed his failed operation last night, " Hope my servants in Japan are carrying on well." ... Kira Household, Morioh "Another peaceful day in my beatutiful town. " Thought Yoshikage Kira as he began to chew on his sandwich, facing the yard, with his newly-gained girlfriend in hand. The pair of arrows were neatly kept in a duffle bag placed at a unremarkable corner in his living room. "Beware, my son !" Suddenly shouted his father, making Kira turn back, only to see a mummy figure with a sword staring at him inside the mirror. "What's the hell ?" Kira called out his Killer Queen as the door was blasted open by another man holding a ridiculously large pistol . "Mr. Kira, hand me your arrows, or else me and lord J.Geil gonna hurt you really bad !" Mocked Hol Horse, signaturing the start of another round of blood shed. Expert's opinion Both warriors are good with their stands, but DIO and his servant's superior physicality and endurance granted them this victory. Diavolo, though being a tricky and confusing fighter, is still a human, making him no match for a hundred-year-old vampire. Category:Blog posts